Wireless service providers test their networks to identify coverage holes (also referred to as dead zones) or weak coverage areas in their networks. The drive test is a manual process that literally includes driving in a vehicle to collect power, location, and other measurements to build coverage maps and identify potential coverage holes or other issues in the radio network. Once a service provider identifies a coverage hole, the service provider may attempt to enhance existing coverage to address the hole by, for example, adding a base station, increasing power, changing the orientation of base station antennas, and the like.
In addition to drive tests, wireless equipment is typically tested to ensure that the equipment conforms to specifications. Once tested, the equipment is “certified” as being compliant with a standard, such as WiFi, LTE, and the like. For example, a simulator may be used to simulate a network and base station, and the simulator may test the wireless equipment, which may be located in an RF shield room to ensure that the wireless device complies to the standard being tested (e.g., conforms to air interface specifications and the like).